Flint gains weight and I mean A lot
by Nicky1
Summary: If you like my story please email me at kris_rachel_lovers@yahoo.com


  
  
---------------------- f a n f i c t i o n i s t h e f r e e d o m t o e x p r e s s -----

[Browse Categories][1]
TitleSummaryAuthor
FlavorTangerineKiwiBlueberryGrapeLimeStrawberryBlackberryMint

** Home » [JustIn][2] | [Forum][3] | [Directory][4] | [Chat][5] | [Links][6] | [Help Desk][7] | [Black List][8] **
Stats: 37,231 fics, 10,587 authors 

Random fic: [Hermione's Baby][9] by [Celeste Wilkens][10] - PG - Books » Harry Potter 
07-17-00 11:43AM 

**Flint gains weight...**

**Category:** Anime » Flint: The Time Detective **Censor:** PG **Reviews:** [2][11] **Download Story:** [19KB][12]

**Author**: [Chia-Chan][13]

  


Author's Note: This story might take a long time to get the plot of things, but be patient! It's pretty funny at the end!

****

…Flint gains weight…

Hey!…I live right beside that crazy time Bureau place! The name's Mould…I mean, the nickname's Mould. The real name's Mark. I go to the same school as those Goodman kids. And they're completely insane! And every night, around 11pm, I always hear voices coming from their rooftop. Their slanted, weird looking rooftop. And then I look outside on their rooftop…and I see…a pink snail looking thing and a guy in a cape, with bluish-green skin. Weird, huh? 

Anyhow, to get right to the point. The only person I don't find insane in that house is…what's his name again?…Ah! Flint, right! And then- *CRASH*

"Sorry!"

Oh, look!…Flint threw his dad out the window…again! Isn't that nice? Anyhow…I've been watching these people. These weird, strange people, and I've noticed something this morning…

"What happened?" Uncle Bernie yawned, walking into the "living" room. He stepped, toppled and fell on time shifters as he walked through.

"Flint threw his dad out the window again!…And this time it landed on Ms. Iknow-…" Tony explained.

Sara gasped, "Ms. Iknow!…Tony, do you know what you just said?"

"…Yes…why shouldn't I?" Tony asked.

"Ms. Iknow! Our teacher, Ms. Iknow!…What's she doing here at this time in the day?" Sara asked herself.

"…It's a free country. She can walk on the streets if she wants too." Tony stated.

Sara grumbled.

"Could someone help me get my dad, please? He landed on Ms. Iknow!" Flint said, looking out the window. He began to holler. "HI, MS. IKNOW! CAN YOU BRING MY DAD UP HERE, PLEASE? HE WAS…THROWN OFF AGAIN!"

Ms. Iknow looked up from the street. She muttered to herself. "…Flint? Rocky?…This could be an advantage…" She turned up to Flint. "If I bring him up, can I come in?"

"OH SURE-"

"Flint, what're you doing?" Tony snapped. "We can't let her see the time shifters!"

Flint looked at Tony. He grabbed Talen and ran to the window. "WANNA SEE A TIME SHIFTER?!"

Ms. Iknow gasped. "…perfect…" She muttered. "Oh sure! I'll be right up!" 

Flint put Talen on the ground and grinned at Tony. Tony glared at Flint. Flint chuckled, "Uh…What? It's not like she's Petra Fina! Oooo!" He snickered.

"Who's coming?" Uncle Bernie asked, from the floor…under the sofa…behind the table…at the doorway.

"Hide the shifters! Ms. Iknow's coming!" Sara snapped at Tony.

"I'm going!" Tony replied, mocking Sara in a very girlish way. He grabbed Artie and began skipping like a girl into the basement.

Sara grumbled again.

The door rang. The rest of the shifters ran into the basement, as Tony locked them down there with a TV, an open window and a few games to keep themselves occupied.

Sara opened the door. "…Ms. Iknow…?" 

"Hello, Sara! Where's your Uncle Bernie, Flint, Tony and the time shift-…I mean, and…uh-" Ms. Iknow blushed. "Here's Rocky. I found him outside." She dragged Rocky in the house…as he landed on Uncle Bernie's face by the doorway.

Flint and Tony ran into the "living" room and grinned, fakely. "..hi.." They both mumbled.

"Uh…What time is it?" Ms. Iknow asked, nervously.

Flint, Sara and Tony's expressions grew dull by the nanoseconds. They each stared, monotony at Ms. Iknow. They rose up one hand, switched it to the left and pointed a finger at the clock right beside Ms. Iknow's head.

Ms. Iknow turned around and gasped, "Oh…It's 8:30am…what a-"

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Flint yelled rushing to the kitchen.

Sara and Tony ran into the kitchen after him. Ms. Iknow sighed, "…Whoa…No more pressure…" Then, the idea hit her. She thought, The shifters are here somewhere…And I have to get them without Flint in my way. And- Flint! Breakfast! It all clicks. Flint loves food! If I stuff him with food, he'll be too hungry and fat to move, so I'll get away with all the shifters! I can see it now! Petra-shifters will be trademarks!…Time for Plan Petra to begin! She snickered.

"Uhh…" Ms. Iknow called into the kitchen. "I'll join you for breakfast!" And she ran after them.

At the breakfast table, Tony and Sara were arguing over how bad the cocoa tasted and how salty the eggs were and how pathetic the breakfast was.

"Whad'dya mean I make lousy cocoa?!" Sara raged, jumping up from her seat.

"You heard me! And the eggs are salty too!" Tony snapped.

"For one, Tony, I didn't make the eggs! You did!"

"What? I'd never make salty eggs unless my life depended on it! You were the one who complained you never get a chance to make breakfast, and so you made these salty eggs sprinkled in rotten cheese and this…watery cocoa infested with…green hair!" Tony snapped again.

"TONY!" Sara grunted. "I didn't make the eggs, you did! For the last time, it's not rotten cheese, it's Parmesan cheese! And that isn't green hair…they're mint herbs-"

"WELL WHO IN THE WORLD PUTS MINT HERBS IN COCOA?!" Tony snapped, glaring at Sara. 

"I DO, YOU GOTA PROBLEM WITH IT?! YOU..YOU…STUPID-"

"INCONCEIVABLE-"

"Tony, you don't even know what that means!!" Sara yelled.

"I would, If I looked in a dictionary!" Tony snapped.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU!" Sara asked, outraged.

"Because you lost it when you were studying to be in college when you were 6 years old! Uncle Bernie told me you thought you were really smart! Ah, whatever! And then I got scolded for calling you stupid! And I don't know why I ever did, because you are! You are stupid!" Tony snapped.

"Take that back!" Sara snapped back.

They both glared at each other, evilly. Loud munching and compliments like "this tastes good" were heard from behind them. They turned around and sighed…"…Flint…"

"This…tastes good!" Flint muttered, gulping down heaps of toast and bacon.

Ms. Iknow stared blankly at Flint. The plan, the plan! She thought in her head. She picked up a slice of toast, buttered it, added bacon, eggs and poured cocoa all over it and she handed it to Flint. "Eat up, Flint! Growing boys need their energy-"

"Ooo, then show me the food!" Tony grinned, drooling at the bacon and toast.

"Not you, imbecile!" Ms. Iknow snapped at Tony. "…Flint?" She handed him some more bacon. 

"Thanks, Ms. Iknow." Flint gulped. "Normally, I'd hate you. But you're pretty nice. Me…Sara and Tony always used to complain about what a dunce you are. And an idiot you are!…Well, mostly it was Tony. Sara threw darts at your head. It was a picture of you!" Flint gulped, as he stared at Ms. Iknow glaring evilly at Tony and Sara who were shuddering. Flint continued to eat. "Oh and…Ms. Iknow…One time, It was so weird, but one time…We actually thought you were Petra Fina, that stupid time bandit who has no sense of fashion! Isn't that funny?…Ms. Iknow?…Ms. Iknow?…" Flint gulped one last time, looking over at Ms. Iknow who now had fire in her eyes. She was burning up with anger as she glared at Tony and Sara.

She got up and dusted herself off. "Eat up, Flint! I want you to finish the rest of the food or…it's detention!" She ran out of the house,…as she slammed the door in Uncle Bernie's face.

Tony began, "There's something wrong with her…"

"Oh, and when did you realize that, you lame excuse for a brother!" Sara muttered walking out the door. "If she's gone, we can get the shifters now-"

"Not without breakfast!…Growing boys need their energy!" Tony kept drooling at the bacon.

"Well…you sure aren't acting like you're growing! Therefore, you don't need any food! Now come on!" Sara grabbed Tony by the arm as they walked to get the shifters in the basement.

In the meantime, Petra Fina, formally disguised as Ms. Iknow was with Dino and Mite behind the building.

Petra whispered, "Okay, okay…The shifters are in the basement, I think. All other places in the house were empty. So we need to find a way to get in there before those Good-for-nothing kids get in there!" 

"Uh…Petra-"

"Not now, Dino!" Petra snapped, looking for a window.

"Petra, he's found-"

"Mite, this is not the time!" Petra replied. "I'm looking for a window!"

"There's one right there!" Dino pointed to the open window Tony left open.

Petra snickered, "…Wonderful…" They peeked into the basement and saw all the shifters doing a limbo or dancing the Cha Cha Cha. "I can disguise my voice as Flint. Perfect, I'll lure them all into the jet!" Petra snickered again. "Dino, Mite! Get the jet ready!"

"Sure, Petra!" Dino and Mite ran off and seconds later, came back in a silent jet. 

Petra was holding up a megaphone by her mouth and was yelling into it. "Activate Flint voice!…Eldora, Moah, Artie, Batterball, Bubblegum, Talen, Getalong, Pteri, and the rest of you! Plumella, too! In here, Petra Fina's on the loose!" Petra snickered. "Activate Tony voice!…Hurry, you guys! Into this jet that Uncle Bernie let us borrow! And-…" She snickered again. "Oh, I am good!…Activate Sara voice!…She's coming! She's coming! We've got no time to waste!"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Help me!" All the shifters panicked as they messily squabbled into the jet.

"Petra stamp them!" Petra yelled to Dino and Mite.

"Gotcha." They yelled back. "Petra, Petra, Petra stamp here. And there, and- OH WOULD ALL OF YOU HOLD STILL!!…Petra stamp!...All done, boss!"

"Excellent now to-…huh? Who said something?" Petra asked. She looked up to see Bindi and Merlock sitting on the rooftop of the time bureau. Peeking through a window.

"…Merlock…You're took heavy!" Bindi grunted.

"Just lower me a little bit more! I hear Sara's voice! Her beautiful angelic voice and-"

"Put a sock in it, Merlock!" Bindi snapped.

"I see her! I see her! I can see-"

"Merlock?" Sara gasped, from in the basement. She ran over to the other window to see his love-struck face, hanging upside down.

"Merlock?!…Oh man. Of all the most…annoying times…what are you doing here?" Tony snapped.

"To see your sister, why else?" Merlock smirked.

"…get out…" Tony stated, firmly.

"One more glance, please! And it shall last for eternity!" Merlock grinned.

Tony sighed. "That's what you said yesterday!…Come on, Sara. Let's bring-…The shifters?" 

"What happened, Tony?" Sara asked.

"They're gone!" Tony gasped. He turned to Merlock still grinning. "You! You took them!"

"Well, isn't it a shame I don't know what you're talking about, hmm?" Merlock grinned again.

"Merlock, who are you talking to?" Bindi asked.

"…A very important person…why?" Merlock answered.

"It better not be Sara Goooooodman!" Bindi grumbled.

"…"

"Merly? Merly?" Bindi asked.

"Let's camp on their rooftop. Bring me up Bindi." Merlock said.

"Okay…" Bindi grunted, hoisting Merlock up to the rooftop.

"…Oh no! What'll we do about the shifters?" Sara asked.

"Uh…Flint! Flint can help us! Let's go get him!" Tony ran upstairs to get Flint from the kitchen. Sara ran after him. 

"Growing boys...more food…" 

"Flint!" Tony and Sara gasped, running up to Flint who was still eating. They gasped again. "Flint! He's…gained weight! He's-"

"FAT!!!" Tony sighed, as he fell down to the floor sobbing and repeating 'why, Flint? Why?'

"More food…" Flint gulped.

"No more food!" Sara dragged Flint away from the kitchen table. Then she tossed him on the couch and he sank to the bottom.

"Uh…try the floor." Tony said, tossing Flint on the floor…it dented… "Bummer…"

"Can he still carry Rocky?" Sara asked, hauling Rocky over. "Try it, Flint!"

Flint picked Rocky up and murmured, "Food..? Ah, food…" Flint then began to munch on Rocky, who was asleep.

"Flint, no! Don't eat your dad!…What did I say?" Tony paused.

"It's hopeless, Tony! The shifters are gone now, and Flint can't do squat about it!" Sara sighed. "And-…huh?"

More voices were heard from the rooftop. This time, one said, "A few 50 stitches in my head is okay, Bindi. Now…swing me down to the window." And another one said. "But Merly!" "Swing me down!" "O…Okay…"

Then and loud cry of help was heard outside. But as Merlock approached the window, being held upside down by his legs, which were tied together, he crossed his arms and smirked as if nothing was going to happen. Which was entirely wrong. Pretty soon, Merlock was being swung into the window and-

"AAAAHHHH!!! Uh…I'm okay…" He muttered after screaming at the top of his lungs. "Uh…Hi Sara…Tony…Let me ask you something…How much stitches do you think I'll have to get?"

"…About 50…" Sara replied.

"I knew it." Merlock told himself. "BINDI, I'M OKAY!"

"50 stitches is average for you?" Bindi asked.

"…No…Maybe about…75 at the most. I don't have a stunt double to do all this for me." Merlock replied. He quickly got down from the ropes and walked into the house. "How can I be of any help?"

"You can leave!" Tony murmured.

Sara began, "Flint's…gained weight-"

"FAT, Sara! Flint's FAT! Just say it!" Tony pleaded.

Sara grumbled, "…And he needs to get those shifters back from Petra Fina! She stole them all!" 

"Well, I'd do anything to help you! You know I would-"

"Actually, no I don't…" Sara stated.

"Think of it, Sara…Would I, Merlock, be stalking you if I didn't like you?" Merlock asked, circling Sara.

"Possibly…you seem like a guy who stalks people for amusement!" Sara replied.

"…Uh…Bindi can look after Flint while we get those shifters back. How about that, huh?" Merlock asked.

"Okay sure!" Tony answered. "I'll-"

"…Not you, pretty boy!- Just not as pretty as me!…I meant Sara and I can get the shifters back." Merlock smirked. "You can be a house maid."

Tony grumbled. "Whatever! But first-"

"Chao!" Merlock smirked again, grabbed Sara and heading for the window.

"Uh…Later, Tony! I'll see you there!" Sara hollered back.

Tony grumbled, "That stupid-"

"That…was dunce…"

"Huh?" Tony turned around and looked at Flint who was getting up. "Flint?"

"We should…get the…shifters back…" Flint muttered. "No! The food! The shifters! The food! The- The shifters can wait! Show me the kitchen…There it is!" Flint rolled to the kitchen.

"Flint!" Tony stopped him. "The shifters. My sister. Kill Merlock! And all we have to do is…go after Petra Fina-"

"Petra Fina!" Flint sprinted up to his feet. "Come on…let's go…" Flint stubbed his way out the house, walking on his pudgy legs, wielding Rocky in his hands, Tony following him.

Rocky sniffed, "Ya know, son…It's time's like this…that makes me glad I'm as strong as a rock. Otherwise, I'd melt into mush when I got all sobby in times like this. I love you son-"

"Save it, Dad…" Flint gasped. He stopped, "I'm running out of breath, I've been walking so long."

"Flint, you've walked one step out the door." Tony sighed.

"We'll one step…can mean more…in my case…" Flint collapsed on the floor.

Tony sighed, "How will we ever get the shifters back from Petra Fina?-"

Flint sprinted up, "Did you say," Just then, sinister music started playing, "Petra Fina!"

"Yeah, and-…Hey wait a second. Whenever I say Petra Fina, you always go back to your old self. Uh…Petra Fina!" Tony called.

"Kill Merlock!" Flint repeated.

"Petra Fina!"

"Kill Merlock! Murder Merlock!…" Flint then began to charge at the air.

"He's…he's losing weight just by running? This kid is strange…but cool! Uh, Petra Fina!" Tony called, chasing after Flint. 

"Kill Merlock! Get Time shifters! Kill Merlock!" Flint laughed. He paused and looked at all the shifters behind a bush.

Sara was tied up and Merlock was begging for Petra Fina to let her go.

Tony sighed. "Doesn't he know, never get down on your knees to Petra Fina? It means murder, big time!"

And above all the pleading from Merlock, yells from shifters and cackles from Petra Fina, you can still hear one voice. And it's the battle cry of a warrior! And they say, "Let's go play!" Flint ran up to Petra Fina. "Your shifter stealing days are over!"

"You tell him, Flint!" Tony called out. 

The theme song began to play and Flint began to battle Petra Fina, Dino and Mite in that large cat thing.

Merlock stopped pleading and smirked, "Guess she couldn't handle me, could she? No one could resist running away from this annoying voice that I was gifted with."

"Sara, are you okay?" Tony asked, untying Sara.

"I'm fine now. Thanks, Tony." Sara sighed.

Merlock gasped, "Move it, you idiot! I'm supposed to be rescuing her from evil! The hero always rescues the girl from evil and-"

"So, I guess you aren't any hero, then are you?" Tony asked.

Merlock grumbled. "YOU SUCK!"

"YOU SUCK EVEN MORE!" Tony snapped.

"YOU SUCK TIMES INFINITY!" Merlock hollered.

"What kind of diss is that?!" Tony snapped. 

"A-…Next time!" Merlock ran off into the distance. "Goodbye, Sara! We'll meet again I promise! You'll probably see me tonight anyway! After all, I live on your rooftop!" And with that, he was gone!

"Cheap guy!" Tony chuckled.

Sara cleared her throat, "Actually, he's pretty nice. And charming. And-"

"And a pain in the neck!" Tony smirked. "Let's go home now."

"But what about Flint?" Sara asked.

"Just turn around…" Tony giggled. Flint was running up behind them, smiling, as Petra Fina was being blasted into the sky.

"Let's go home!" Flint chuckled. "I'll race ya!"

***

Hey, This is Mould….I mean, Mark! Call me whatever you want! Anyhow, now do you believe me? Flint's sane, Tony and Sara are insane! Tests prove it!…Well, that Merlock guy's insane for liking that Goodman girl…what's her name? Ah, Sara! Anyhow, My work here is done! As long as Petra Fina's gone, I'll be okay.

Bye now!

THE END

Director: CUT! Merlock, you were fantabulous! You can take off that costume now! You played a wonderful role as that…Mould guy!

Merlock: Why thank you, Mr. Director!

Director: No problem.

Merlock: How about a raise, hmm?

Director: No, Merlock-

Merlock: Or maybe a bonus prize?

Director: Merlock…

Merlock: I've got it!…$500,000 in cash right now!

Director: MER-LOCK!!!

Merlock: Kidding! ::grins:: but a quick 5 grand wouldn't hurt!

Director: ::grumbles:: get out!

Merlock: I'm going! ::leaves::

The real director: Thanks, Tony! I just knew Merlock would ask for a raise. You can take that costume off now.

Director (Tony): Thanks.

The real director: Hey kid...how about a raise?

THE REAL END!

**Review Story**

Title: 
Flint gains weight...

Censor: 
PG

Name:

Email:
(optional)

Review:

**[Home][14] | [About Us][15] | [Awards][16] | [Nonprofit Status][17] | [Disclaimer][18] | [Site Statistics][19]**

  


[][20]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-justin
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=forum
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=directory-authors
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-chat
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=link-categories
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-helpdesk
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-blacklist
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=5002
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=directory-AuthorProfile&userid=6214
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-readReview&storyid=40063
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-download&storyid=40063&notop=1
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=12605
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-aboutus
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-awards
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-nonprofitstatus
   [18]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=misc-disclaimer
   [19]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?Action=misc-sitestatistics
   [20]: http://www.allaire.com/



End file.
